The Dare Hat
by WhoWoodLock
Summary: When things get stale around the Nordic Five house hold. They pull out the dare hat. Fem Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Iceland (Rated T for language and well...the dares)


"Ug...This is boring." Finland said as she watched Denmark and Norway play there tenth round of speed. It was so anticlimactic Sweden fell asleep on her lap. Iceland crashed on the couch. She was about to fall asleep herself when..

"GODS DAMN IT HOW DO YOU ALWAYS WIN!" Denmark shouted slapping his remaining cards on the table.

"Well some one is a sore loser.." Norway said as Iceland woke up and was sitting up on the couch

"YOU WOULD BE TO IF YOU LOST TEN TIMES IN A ROW!" Finland didn't move out of fear she would wake up Sweden.

"Then lets play something different." She suggested

"Fine with me." Norway said shuffling the cards

"NOT another card game"Denmark said glaring at Norway whom didn't seem to notice.

"Do you still have the hat?" Sweden asked making her jump. She didn't know he was awake. He sat up with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Oh ya...the dare hat..."Norway said putting the cards in the box

"It has be ages scene we last played that..." Denmark said leaning back "Remember all the crazy shit we had each other do. haha."

"Says the one who didn't have to do do them." Iceland and Finland said in unison.

"And yes..I also think I left the dares from the last game we played." Sweden was up so she shifted to grab the old hat america had given her. Sure enough there were about twenty peaces of paper."Yup there still here. Want to throw some more in here?"

Norway reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of paper slips and stirred them in with the others.

"Why don't you go first Denmark." Norway suggested pushing the hat towards him.  
>"I will." with that Denmark plunged his hand into the hat before pulling out a slip. "Lick a raw fish or eat a spoon full of...I'll lick the fish ." he said setting the peace of paper on the table as he grabbed a fish from the fridge and brought it out and before everyone licked it. He almost gagged twice. "Alright Norway your turn." he said throwing the fish in the sink. Norway stuck is hand in the had and pulled a slip of paper.<p>

"Tell an embarrassing story..." he set the paper down as he thought before putting his head in his hands. "Oh I have a good one. Finny was ice swimming.."

"Oh hahahahahaha." Finland laughed as she dismembered the event.

"Any way I thought she passed out and so i jumped in and pulled her out. but she was playing dead. She held her breath and right as I was about to do CPR she grabbed me and...I shit myself...Literally." Finland was laughing so hard she couldn't breath

"I got you good." she said after the room clammed down. "I'll go next." she reached into the hat. "Strip and make five snow angles then jump in the lake...Alright." She stood up and dropped trow and ran out side in her red and white matching bra and panties. She finished the five snow angles fast then jumped in a hole in the frozen lake lake. when she came back in she was accosted with warm fur blankets and a large cup of Swedish coffee. "I think I wrote that one." She said as she was shoved in front of the fire.

" I guess its my turn." Sweden said reaching in the hat and pulling out a slip. As he read it in his head his face flush.

"What does it say?" Denmark asked knowing it was something he wrote. Finland who was still cozy in four fur blankets and sitting next to the fire. She looked over his shoulder and blushed as well. She wasn't going to read it out loud. Before she could move an centimeter, Sweden turned and brought Finland in to a lip lock. it seemed to last for ever but it was only three seconds.

"your turn Icey." Sweden said trying not to blush but he still liked as red as a Swedish fish. Finland just sat and finished her coffee. Iceland stuck his hand in the hat. he pulled out a slip and read

"Sing a song." he thought before he started singing "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" everyone laughed as he sung. Well everyone except Norway.

*HAY not bad though it took me a while to get it down. if you want mt to continue just leave me some dares in the comments along with who you want to do them. I have a twitter now you can follow me at BadWollf200100 ! hope you enjoyed it!*


End file.
